Owlstar's Death
by OwltheWin
Summary: The short story of how Owlstar died. Just something nice, a spoiler for my story, the Hidden Owl. Some violence, and gore. Be prepared for violent themes.


The wind brushed by the few leaves that still clung to the branches with their failing stems. The sky was shadowed over with a horde of angry looking clouds, which sent a shiver of foreboding through the entire forest. Nothing stirred, not even the feverish mice that were scrambling to gather the last bits of food for the Cold Season. It all seemed to be in an eerie coma of suspense waiting to break.

The clans of the forest had gone under the dark days of siege. That nothing seemed to disturb its shadows moons, plague, starvation, warfare, nothing. Blows had rained down upon the helpless cats, unknowing of how to stop it. Attacks from the cruel minions of Haze never seemed to cease. No cat had ever seen such force in a horde of cats that large.

The cats had become hollow eyed in their moons of torture, and all seemed hopeless. But one continued to stand strong. One who had seen more than any normal cat, one who had seen more tragedy then one deserves in ten lifetimes, but also they had seen the happiness of life, and jubilant celebration.

Now, the darkest day had come, the bloodiest moment in the Clan's long history.

1: Those Eyes

Owlstar stood stock still; his eyes alight with terrible green fire. His eyes stared into nothingness, but as he sat on the tall pillar of stone at the edge of his territory where he had found his leadership he thought. His tail flicked with agitated anticipation, as he tipped his head upward to see flecks of a blood red sunset.

The old tom choked in fear as he imagined those eyes, those horribly, blood red eyes. _Is that how I will die then? Staring into those eyes… _He thought in the back of his head. He twitched his ears as the soft grating sound of his claws etching marks into the cool stone reached his ears. His scarred flanks rose gently as he blew a great, sad sigh.

Owlstar jerked up and twisted around with surprising agility of the precarious stone. He looked down at the ground his ears flat against his skull. All he saw was a caring, old golden pelted tom. Lionmoon. He released his tense posture, and leaped down from the rock. He licked his friend's ear in greeting.

The old cat didn't return the gesture, and Owlstar saw his eyes swimming with tears, "You don't have to go and fight that rouge." The senior warrior whimpered, "You can go away like when you felt you needed to go. You know the outskirts like no one else here, please, don't sacrifice yourself!"

The old leader gave his good friend a sad smile, "It's what I must do, and I have nothing more to live for. I want to go to the stars and be with Hawktalon again, and tell her sorry I was for not protecting her that night."

Lionmoon's paws trembled as if from the cold, he touched his nose to the ginger tom's shoulder, "We all know you tried your best, you could barely stay alive yourself that night. It wasn't your fault." He tried to assure his friend.

Owlstar moved away from the touch, and leaned against a sturdy old oak. He gazed into his home, his distant and dark forest. "I'm sorry, Lionmoon, but I must do this, can you watch over Badgerheart and Bramblefire for me? They're still young." His face looked so stricken; Lionmoon turned his gentle face away.

Lionmoon gave him a soft sympathetic glance, "You know my own kits would do anything to help you, they'll help me watch over yours."

Owlstar dug his claws into the soft soil, and looked at the fleeting sun; he leaned close to Lionmoon, "It's almost time." He whispered.

Both of the cats jerked up wards, and bolted into the familiar forest. They could have run blind through these trees and not trip over a single root. But now they sailed through the thickly placed trees. They were heading deeper into the core of the forest, the place where Serpentclan hid. The thud of their paws steps were soft and quiet, despite their barreling speed. Trees rushed by them, a blur of brown and green.

Owlstar's old body didn't seem to harbor any change of his age. His sinewy muscles flexed with ease as he overcame Lionmoon by three bear-lunges. His jaw was slightly limp, and a dark pink tongue could be seen beneath his grizzled whiskers. The old leader breathed in the fresh scents of the rushing wind. His long strides were only occasionally broken by the odd fallen tree, which he was scale with one measured leap.

Lionmoon was having a far worse time. His breath came in loud gasps, and his paws were louder than his nimble leader. And each log they had to jump over had to try twice as hard. In head to head combat he was the cat you wanted on at your side. But first he had to make it the run to the battle. He thudded on behind his leader, though, not letting out a whimper of complaint.

Soon a gap in the trees was seen and the strong smell of many different cats hit them. The night was getting late but surprisingly nearly the entire clan hovered in the middle of camp near the great oak. Their features were shadowed by the nearly moonless night. Only the pale glint of their eyes showed their emotions.

Many of the cats Owlstar had known his entire life. Old warriors who had fought beside him through it all, and also the younger fighters that he was the only leader they had ever known. Also, there was Owlstar's own kin. Badgerheart and Bramblefire stood firm in front of them, Badgerheart his noble deputy and son, then Bramblefire his sweet tempered daughter. He choked at the thought of leaving them.

Owlstar and Lionmoon padded solemnly forward, the cats stared at the two old warriors. The ginger leader's companion broke off from him to join his mate Snaketongue and their kits who were young warriors.

He sat down at the base of the scarred oak and the tension seemed to break and the warriors he could trust with his life surged forward. They spoke in one big tidal wave of sound.

"You don't have to do this!" yowled a young voice.

"We don't want you to leave us!" cried another.

"Silence!" A voice roared over them, their heads turned back to see Badgerheart striding forward. He was a head shorter then some of them, the deputy was a small cat but he was packed tight with sinewy muscle. Few could outwit him, and none could out run him.

Badgerheart had a thick ginger pelt and piercing dark green eyes. He had a long scar across his face and he would've been the mirror image of his father if it wasn't for a white paw and tail tip. The small cat stood in front of his father. "My father has made his decision to what he wishes to do…" he trailed off sadly as the authority drained from his voice. Badgerheart whirled around and came within a mouselength of his father's nose, he whispered. "Why do you do this to me? Why are you killing yourself?"

"It was my decision to protect the forest, and see the one I love once more." Owlstar breathed to his son. He could see the grief in his son's mirroring eyes and he looked away.

Bramblefire came up next to her old father and licked his cheek. "You have to do, what you have to do." She meowed quietly.

Her father smiled ruefully and looked at his clan mates, "Friends! Family! Clan mates!" Owlstar yowled, he stood up before them. "I wish you all the luck in Silverclan and hope you thrive beneath the sun. I have chosen to battle my half-brother, he has already taken Shrewheart's life and he will not stop till he is dead or I perish." The leader's strong voice carried out across them as they stood silent, "I have made my decision and I will not be swayed. Please return to your dens and pray I see you when the sun rises again though the chances are slim. Goodbye!"

All the cats brushed past him, touching their noses to his scarred pelt and whispering prayers. The old leader took it all in silence as slowly the only one left out was Badgerheart. The green eyed deputy looked desperately at his father.

"You will a great leader." Owlstar meowed firmly, as he looked over his son.

Badgerheart quivered slightly, "That's not what I'm worried about…" His body quaked as he tried to control himself. He was met by silence and he whipped his head toward his father, his eyes held no tears. Just fury. "You're so selfish!" He snarled.

Owlstar was so taken aback he stumbled a few paces, "What? I'm selfish now!?"

"You are taking yourself from a clan that needs you all you want to do is see my mother again, but she's dead and there was nothing you could do about it!" Badgerheart snarled, "You're killing yourself to a worthless cause!"

"You're a miserable excuse for a deputy! Sniveling over death and decay, you think you're going to need me to lean on your entire life?! I'm old and I have little to live for anymore." Owlstar shot in furiously.

"Why can't you just take the simple things in life? You could retire as you got older and lived a peaceful life with the elders. Why isn't that enough for you?" The deputy wailed in desperation.

"I'm not some simple cat, Badgerheart, this death was bestowed of me before my birth. There is nothing anyone in this forest can do to help it. If I kill Haze the war will be won and gone, and if he kills me he will have no reason to stay." Owlstar bristled visibly and his eyes glowed with rage.

"Argh! You don't care about Bramblefire and me, do you?" The deputy spat, his voice was layered with contempt.

Owlstar deflated taking a paw step closer to him, "I love you both very much…" He choked unsure how to continue, "But I have to save my clan…"

Badgerheart was not soothed his fur prickled while his claws dug into the soft soil, "They're all lies!" He caterwauled, "Go die in a hole!" He picked up his white paw and quickly dispatched a stinging blow to the side of Owlstar's face. Three livid trails of blood blossomed on his face and blood dribbled down his whiskers. Badgerheart's white paw was smeared with blood and he looked shocked.

Owlstar's green eyes filled with shameful tears and he turned and ran from the camp his long tail streaking behind him. His paws thudded the forest floor as he swerved through the trees, tears turned silver by the starlight ran across his face until they stopped flowing. He was upset by his failure and how his own kin looked down upon him.

The old cat felt guilty that he would have to die with the pressure of his own son hating him so. He was too busy thinking of his own foolishness he didn't notice a thick patch of brambles that barred his path. When Owlstar lifted his head the momentum was too great and he smashed into the prickly plants.

The leader writhed and broke free hissing and spitting on the other side. Thorns were tangled in his thick fur and he tore them out and spat them on the trodden ground. He needed to focus or he wouldn't have a fighting chance. Owlstar closed his dark green eyes and ran through his many moons of battles and surviving the harsh climates.

When his eyes reopened he had changed, he was hard and steely. His muscles braced and he jumped into an even stride. His expression never changed. He soon came to a barren stretch of land, with evil looking dead trees reaching up into the darkness. Owlstar sneered and slowed his step; he swayed slightly and came across a formidable stone pillar jutting out of the dry landscape.

The old cat wrinkled his nose and breathed deeply, the stink of Haze hung in the air. He shuddered as the cat's smell reminded him of his own kin. Backing up, a snarl began to ripple from his throat and he tensed.

"Ready to die?" A voice chortled sardonically from above.

Owlstar's eyes jumped upward, as he crouched low, bristling with aggression and slight fear. He was met by the piercing red eyes of Haze who had his teeth bared, looking down on him. The ginger tabby curled his lip upward, revealing a row of wicked fangs. "You can't kill me." He shot back, eyes a flame.

Haze stared back, with a wild fury in his red eyes. "You'll wish you never said that." Backing away from view, the rogue tensed himself to leap from the soaring pillar. He took a leap start and dove from his high perch. He flew through the air, the sting of wind biting his face until he landed square onto Owlstar's body, switching from falling into fighting at an instant.

The vicious cat ripped his claws down his brother's chest, and tried to sink his teeth into his throat. Bloodlust raged through his body, that his father once had. A snarl ripped out of his opponents chest, and he felt Owlstar's big paws push him off of him.

Owlstar's dark eyes flared, and he turned the tables on the action. He twisted around and pounded Haze into the ground, his teeth flashing, missing his enemy's throat by kitten-steps. The big cat attempted to smash his claws against Haze's face but each time; he rolled to the side barely avoiding being severely damaged.

Haze growled and dug his claws into Owlstar's belly, and ripped downward with a savage intent. The rogue felt blood run down his legs and he clicked his half-brother away. Jumping to his feet, he crouched, ready to pounce once more.

The SerpentClan leader stifled a yowl of pain, as he tumbled across the dry ground. Each of his movements sent thorns of agony across his belly. He clenched his teeth, and braced his limbs, bunching his muscles he leaped at Haze with frightening speed. He let out a feral snarl, and took Haze by the scruff and shoved him against the ground.

Owlstar growled maliciously, dragging his claws across the red-eyed cat's shoulder he grinned as blood bubbled in way of his claws.

Haze lurched upward, locking his fore legs around his brother's neck, and they both tumbled into a cloud of dust and grit. Fur flew, and the ginger tabby pinned Haze's head against the ground, his teeth holding strong against his struggles.

The rogue squirmed fiercely, but nothing was going his way. Owlstar was larger, and was trained through and organized clan. He thought all was lost, until he began to let out a howling screech that bounced off the trees and went in all directions. His red eyes bulged from his skull, but as he saw a blur of black fur against the trees Haze mellowed out, his movements a tiny twitch.

Owlstar chuckled, his voice muffled by Haze's fur. "Too much all ready? I thought you would give more of a fi-!" He couldn't finish his sentence as a black cat flew through the air and crashed into his side, sending him tumbling against the ground.

Following the black cat, a whole host of ragged looking cats barreled out of the woodlands, in a great mass of fur and claws. All at once, they attacked Owlstar with large numbers, and a cheating style of war. They fell upon him in a writhing clump, clawing and biting mercilessly at their opponent.

Owlstar let out a yowl, struggling to break free from his captors. He howled, and struck the nearest face he saw, a black striped orange cat, with angry amber eyes. The striped cat, bleeding and full of rage, jumped forward and attached himself onto Owlstar's upper body. His great weight sent the leader onto another pool of ragged cats.

The ginger tabby gasped for air, as he felt like he was in a pit of thorn sharp needles. Blood matted his dark fur, and he finally went limp beneath the entanglement of paws, praying that he did not have to die in this humiliating manner.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted away from his old frame, and it was replaced by the familiar battle cry of his son. Owlstar staggered to his paws, full of aches and pains. Blood ran down his face, the once barren clearing was filled with his warriors, and the warriors of other clans. He gave a weak smile, realizing they were defeating the unfair branch in this battle. His green eyes locked onto Haze's red ones. His half-brother seemed bemused and shocked by the sudden change in battle.

Badgerheart leaped beside his father, looking cocky and proud to fight for the right side. "I couldn't let you die that way, and now you can have a real fight with this scum bag." The young cat seemed to except, what was bound to happen on this blood filled night. "Take himj out!" He hissed, and charged into another battle with a brown tabby with just one ear.

Owlstar smiled darkly, "You heard him, Haze, and let's finish this!" The ginger tabby growled, and padded slowly at first, but it amounted into a full scale gallop. His claws sent up clumps of soil behind him, and he jumped into the air and as he came down, his strong paws struck his shoulders and had them tumble across the ground.

The SerpentClan leader screeched in rising mirth, as he battered his half-brother to the ground with practiced paws. But it wasn't long after he had torn his enemy's ear, and cut his flank when Haze slashed him across his left eye. He could feel the crimson fluid pour down his face and leave crimson splatters on the ground. He backed up, shaking his head in a futile hope to clear his way of vision.

Haze bounced forward, overjoyed at his small success. He rose onto his paws, battering Owlstar's head with unsheathed claws. He snarled, baring his teeth into a wicked grin. Balancing on his hind paws, he prepared a strong finishing blow.

But before he could execute the move, Owlstar lunged forward with impressive speed, and bowled straight into Haze's exposed belly. There was a _whoosh _as the air left the leader's enemy's lungs. Haze fell forward and rolled onto the ground, and barely dodged the crushing paws of the skilled cat.

Both of them experienced warriors got into a full on tussle, rolling in the cracked ground, neither giving way to the other's stinging blows. Claws struck fur, and teeth met the hot, bloody flesh of his opponent. Clumps of fur flew from the cloud of dust that billowed around the fighting cats. Finally, Haze had gotten the upper hand, and had Owlstar pinned to the ground by his shoulders.

Grinning sardonically, Haze shrieked in excitement and plunged his fangs into Owlstar's soft throat. He could taste the blood bubbling out of the gaping wound, and he sighed as the rusty taste of the life liquid brushed against his tongue.

Owlstar wouldn't give up so easily. His entire body tensed, his breath picking up pace. Both of the seasoned warriors where close to collapsing from the constant fighting, and the sun was beginning to bring forth dawn's first light. The ginger tabby used a burst of energy to kick Haze away. He staggered to his paws, and held his head low and steady.

They stood, gasping for air, blood drenching their pelts like sweat. Haze's red eyes were even more blood shot from exhaustion, and the warriors around them had less vigor to keep going, their paws slow and awkward.

The two warriors grimaced, and Owlstar squared his paws and started at a quick pace toward Haze, he swaggered slightly, pain etching itself onto his face. Haze watched him approach, his clever red eyes calculating the movement and the distant left, and when Owlstar's head was bowed he reared an swung his paws down in a dangerously powerful blow.

Haze's paws met the Leader's skull; he felt plates shift beneath his strong paws. A cackle rose in his throat, and a giddy sensation burbled through his scarred and beaten body. His red eyes glittered as Owlstar collapsed in front of him, limp. He howled in insane triumph, his now weak paws battering the blood soaked ground.

He whirled around, his wild eyes searching as his minions broke away their opponents, their eyes shining with awe. The clan cats began to whimper, frozen in shock as they gazed at the fallen warrior. A wail rose up from the crowd, and they squirmed, unable to move from their positions.

"He was nothing!" Haze spat, his voice full of contempt. "I could have slain him in half the time, but I wanted to make it a show." He grinned, his gnarled teeth showing. The rogue tried not show his evident exhaustion.

A soft sound came from across the clearing; it turned from a gentle murmur to a throaty growl, which then became a fierce snarl. Haze whipped around his jaw dropped in shock, Owlstar, who had seemed so dead moments before began to sway to his paws. The red eyed cat was stricken with sudden fear, "KILL HIM!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs, his eyes bulging from their sockets, "KILL HIM NOW!"

But no one moved, not even the gritty dust moved from its clotted place on the blood soaked ground. All of them stared at the cat, which seemed to be rising from the dead.

"A little more trouble than you thought?" Owlstar wheezed, a pained smile across his battered features. He staggered forward a few steps, making himself stand taller against the clear anguish it was causing him. "Let's head this quickly." A frightening look passes across his face, and he began charging toward Haze. His gate long and slow at first, but it picked up pace quickly and soon he was a full pelt sprint.

Panicked, Haze turned all and started to run from the enraged cat but he knew he could only go for so long before the claws caught up with him.

Owlstar was kicked out dust behind him, each jarring stride causing pain to his entire body but he went on at his top speed and as he neared, he leaped forward. He stretched his paws forward, feeling the wind brush his hot fur. He felt his claws snag Haze's fur, he growled and dug his thorn sharp claws into the skin and he landed heavily on top of his enemy.

As they went down, they tumbled once and when they stopped rolling Owlstar ripped his claws down Haze's spine. He could feel the muscle tear in wake of his claws, the leader pressed with all his might, causing more and more damage. The fierce cat let out a husky snarl, and climbed over the rogue's disfigured back and pinned his claws into Haze's throat.

Haze screamed in pain, writhing as the damage was done, but as the claws met his throat, he knew that it was all over. His red eyes searched wildly for a way to escape, but none came to him. He felt blood drain out onto his chest; he could feel his body weaken by the second. In a futile attempt to free himself, he twisted around and he slashed his tan claws across Owlstar's throat. Even as he did it, he felt his limbs deaden, and he fell backwards limply, but he knew he had caused a fatal wound. Still weakening, he gave a feeble smile, and then, Haze died.

Owlstar stood staring at his dead half-brother and panted. After the last adrenaline left his old body he dropped to his side, blood leaving his body quickly. His died eyes looked to the brightening sky, a new day was coming, but these had proved to be his last.

"Father!" Badgerheart rushed up to Owlstar's side, followed by the teary Bramblefire. They both looked down upon their brutally beaten father with sadness in their eyes. "I wish you didn't have to die." His son whispered, pressing nose into the SerpentClan leader's fur.

"Have no fear, Badgerheart…" Owlstar struggled for words, "You will be a fine… fine, leader… I know it. And Bramblefire," He looked up at her with cloudy green eyes, "Don't cry for me, I'll be fine where I'm going."

Bramblefire screwed her features, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. She let a whimper, and began grooming her dying father's pelt. Even as she tried to hide it, big tears rolled off her face and onto his pelt.

Owlstar smiled weakly, his head thudding against the ground. A distant look came over his face, and there was a small smile of peace. "Hawktalon? Is that you? Yes… take me away…" He whispered serenely, and his head lolled back for the last time, and he died.

Badgerheart looked at his father's face and choked back a sob before yowling, "Owlstar is dead!"


End file.
